


Trust Exercise

by backofthefront



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anger Management, Being Walked In On, F/F, Hate Sex, Secret Relationship, its not a big part of the fic but its there lol, well kinda anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backofthefront/pseuds/backofthefront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Cassie work out some aggression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to bitter rivals by sleigh bells while writing this

 

It was their secret practice. Usually after missions, but sometimes one or both of them had a problem they wanted to avoid, a grudge they couldn’t actually take out on the recipient of their rage, so they would settle for the next best thing- each other. 

They both had a lot of aggression to let out. Rose wore hers on her sleeve, in her eyes, on her face as a sneer. Cassie, though, was the team’s golden girl. Beautiful and blonde and sugar-sweet, her image didn’t leave room for anger management issues. Heroes didn’t do therapy, Rose knew. They had their coping mechanisms, sure. Isolation, bad habits- drugs, parties, hell, the pure adrenaline of a fight- Tim threw himself into work, like his mentor- but Cassie and Rose had something much more primal. 

It was no secret around the team that they hated each other. Or, at the very least, they had what more diplomatic people might call a strong animosity, a long-standing feud, a bit of unhealthy competition. 

It wasn’t an abnormal sight to see them brush shoulders in the corridor a little too harshly, Cassie would roll her eyes and scoff, Rose growl and sneer, one of them would mutter what was presumably an insult under her breath. 

Today was no different. The past week had been stressful, and everyone was feeling the toll as casualties of the completed mission outweighed the damages, and although they called it a success, civilian lives had been lost, and it was a slim one. 

Rose was in the kitchen, swigging milk out of the bottle, when Cassie bounced in. Bounced, as if it wasn’t Satan’s-ballsack-o’clock in the morning and acting as if she had slept at all, which Rose knew to be bullshit from the usually so-carefully concealed bags under her eyes, the polar opposite of Rose’s bedhead, stained black pajama shirt and raccoon eyeliner. Still, that appeared to be the only flaw in her appearance- hair sleek and shiny in a ponytail, donned in a fuzzy pink sweater and navy leggings. Rose couldn’t help but let her eyes cling to her sculpted thigh and calf muscles as they scanned her body. 

Cassie glared at Rose, pursing her lips in distaste. “That’s disgusting.” She pointed a perfectly-manicured pink fingernail at Rose, who slammed the bottle down on the counter. 

“You’re disgusting.” At that, Cassie actually smiled. Not a smirk, nothing meant to antagonize, she looked like she was generally enjoying the prospect of something. Rose knew exactly what the something was. 

“Gym, ten minutes,” Rose snapped, and walked out of the room, leaving the milk open on the table. 

Cassie was there deplorably early. It had taken Rose no more than five minutes to change into workout clothes and make her way to the gym, but Cassie was already there in a red tank and teh skimpiest blue shorts known to man. Rose scowled. 

“Fuck you, Sandsmark,” Rose growls, upper lip curling into a sneer that would be intimidating to most people. Cassie, not being most people, only smiled. “You do appear to be trying,” she said, a teasing lilt to her voice and a smirk decorating her face. 

Rose growled, lunging forward at Cassie like a rabid animal, arms outstretched like the picture of a feral jungle cat. There would be no foreplay today. They had too much pent up energy, and Rose just wanted to let it out, be it either through punching the shit out of her annoyingly perfect Wonder Girl, or by doing something else to her. Cassie stepped to the side, avoiding Rose. She backed up with a taunting grin as Rose, frustrated, leaned down to catch her breath, hands on her knees, nostrils flaring. 

“Right into it, huh?” Cassie’s tone was mocking, annoyed, but Rose knew her enough to know it was a farce, a ploy, and that she was enjoying their little game as much as Rose was. If she didn’t she wouldn’t keep coming back for more. 

Rose lunged again, this time effectively pinning Cassie to the floor. Cassie grunted at the impact, then made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, that was evident she was attempting to contain a moan. 

Rose straddled Wonder Girl, using one of her hands to pin the blonde’s hands to the floor above her head, the other hand cupping her breast through her tank-top. Cassie made a humming sound.

Rose growled predatorily. “God, you want it just as bad as I do, don’t you?” 

Cassie smiled innocently even as her eyes glinted with mischief. Rose snaked her hand down to Cassie’s shorts, placing it between her legs. She could feel the heat through the material, and Cassie spread her legs ever so slightly. 

Rose leaned down, claiming her lips roughly. Cassie’s mouth opened, allowing Rose to pull at her bottom lip with her teeth as her hand rubbed her cunt through the cloth. Cassie moaned softly into Rose’s mouth. Rose pulled her hand away to snap at the elastic band of Cassie’s shorts, and Cassie shifted slightly into a sit-up position, lifting her back and legs off the floor. Rose grabbed her ass, squeezing harshly, before pulling the shorts down to her knees. 

Rose placed her hand between Cassie’s legs, now with nothing between their contact. Cassie was dripping, noted Rose, licking her lips devilishly as she rubbed her fingers just light enough to tease but not provide any real relief over Cassie’s clit. Cassie bucked her hips up, desperate for friction. 

“Patience,” purred Rose as she slipped one finger into Cassie, curling it as she bucked, working her open before adding another. In a few moments, Rose had three fingers knuckle-deep in Cassie, her thumb toying with her clit. Cassie was fairly vocal, but doing her best to stifle her moans and purrs, which only made Rose smirk and toy with her, keeping her at the cusp of orgasm until it was absolutely unbearable. 

Rose kissed Cassie roughly, biting her lower lip; she would no doubt leave the room with a bruised red mouth, a tell-tale sign of their activities. 

They were both too engrossed in their activity to notice the slight creaking of the gym door as it cracked open slightly, then closed as quickly and quietly as it had opened. 

Tim, closing the door, padded lightly back down the hall, leaving the girls to continue with what was as close as they would ever get to a bonding exercise.   
He had half a mind to go for a run, but maybe he’d find Kon. After all, they all had their vices.


End file.
